1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fixed head, direct access disk storage file.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently known disk files either employ a fixed head arrangement, with a stationary head for each data track, or a movable accessing head assembly wherein the magnetic head accesses different data tracks radially. In each case, the magnetic disk rotates about a fixed central axis. The fixed head arrangement requires a multiplicity of heads for a like multiplicity of tracks, which apparatus is expensive to make and maintain. In the movable head assembly, the head is conventionally mounted to an arm assembly, which parts are subject to mechanical forces that vary the position and attitude of the head relative to the disk surface. These variations cause undue modulation of the signal being recorded or read out, with resultant distortion and possible readout error.